movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fisher-Price Dumbo and Simba Movie
Disney/Aniplex's The Fisher-Price Dumbo and Simba Movie is an Upcoming American 2018 2D animated/live action film from Walt Disney Pictures and Aniplex of American Films that based of episodes of 2014 presents release The Fisher-Price Dumbo and Simba Will Be Directed by Tim Burton, Fisher-Price and Jon Favreau. The Fisher-Price Dumbo and Simba Movie Poster.png|April 18, 2018 Animated Voices *Roger Craig Smith - Dumbo/Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Simba/Miles "Tails" Prower *Jim Hanks - Casey Junior the Blue-Green Train *Eileen Stevens - Belldandy *Juliet Cesario - Peorth *Bryce Papenbrook - Kirito *Cherami Leigh - Asuna *Ted Sroka - Charlie B. Barkin/Officer Patrick *Tom Kenny - Lumiere *Harvey Fierstein - Cogsworth *Susan Roman - Eddie the Video Reporter *Alex Winter - Bill the Hippopotamus *Keanu Reeves - Ted the Flamingo *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Stephanie Sheh - Snow White/Usagi Tsukino/Yui *Jon Lovitz - Two-Tune Televison *Joel McDonald - Dr. Doodle Duck *Ben Stiller - Vinicius *Bill Hader - Tom *Lewis Black - Quatchi *Todd Haberkorn - Sugou Nobuyuki/Oberon *Wallace Shawn - Bertram *Steve Blum - Celestine *Hank Azaria - Laugh N Learn Puppy *Frank Welker - Gleam Eyes the Giant Demon Live Action *Ben Mendlesohn - Devil of O.P. Taylor *Vic Mignogna - Jake the Bus Driver Short *Ed, Edd N Eddy: Pizza Eds Gallery The Fisher-Price Dumbo and Simba Movie Poster.png|The Fisher-Price Dumbo and Simba Movie poster Disney logo.png|Disney 2018 logo Aniplex logo.png|Aniplex logo Kirito and Mickey Mouse VS Sugou.png|Sugou's last stand Dumbo and Simba in Fisher Price form.png Little People FP Verison of Belldandy.png Gleam Eyes chases Dumbo, Simba and Casey Junior.png|Dumbo and Simba flees from Gleam Eyes Transcripts Transcripts here! Songs * Grand Opening of Movie Barn Theater * Casey Junior * Now that we're men! * Crossing Field * Fireworks (Katy Perry verison) * Circle of Life (Elton John verison) * When I See An Elephant Fly (Jim Brickman verison) * First Day of My Life (Melanie C verison) References of Trivia/Easter Eggs * Unlike Snow White runs away from the Queen in 1937's film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Dumbo and Simba chugged away with Casey Junior from Gleam Eyes throughs the Devil's Bayou in 1977's film The Rescuers * In this song about Casey Junior from 1941's film Dumbo while chugged passed reddish orange flowers in 1997's film Hercules, * Dumbo and Simba bounced on top of Brontosaurus' heads who to similar to giraffes in 1994's film The Lion King * Cameos of Lumiere and Cogsworth in 1991's/2002's film Beauty and the Beast * Jake the Bus Driver has voice references of Tamaki Suoh in 2006's episodes Ouran HighSchool Host Club * Unlike the episode in 2014's Sword Art Online: The World Seed since Kirito and Mickey defeated Sugou Nobuyuki the bully in this beginning of the film. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Disney Category:Disney/Anime films Category:Musical Category:Disney Musical Films Category:Films Directed by Tim Burton Category:Films directed by Tim Burton Category:2018 films Category:2018 Category:Disney/Aniplex films Category:Jon Favreau Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Films Produced by Jon Favreau Category:Based on Fisher-Price Category:Fisher-Price Category:Aniplex Films Category:PG